


Details in the Blood

by princessFanona



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Scott and Allison are in passing, Sterek if you squint, Thing - Freeform, and so is Peter, canon typical levels of violence, everyone is supernatural cops, or just read between the lines, stream of consciousness memory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-11
Updated: 2013-09-11
Packaged: 2017-12-26 06:22:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/962631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessFanona/pseuds/princessFanona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is reflecting back on how he and Derek became partners.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Details in the Blood

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfiction that I've ever wrote so I would LOVE to have feedback please and thankyous!  
> Non-beta'd so all mistakes are mine, sorry! Also not claiming any sort of ownership to Teen Wolf and yaddayadda.

Hey, d’you remember that first case we worked on together? The one the chief forced us together despite how much we hated each other? Well I think you were more upset to be working with a ‘weak, fragile human’ and I just don’t do broody wolves. All cause everyone wanted that stupid promotion? Ironic how Allison and Scott got it for perfect couple, or something, and now they’re having custody problems. We probably lost it cause of the property damage, and how long it took to get rid of that one body. And maybe, just possibly from how many complaints about the banging from every single time you pinned me in frustration because big bad wolf, oh no. Seriously dude, I think I still have scars from that one wall. Hey! I thought we were past the wall slamming thing. That hurt! Fine I won’t call you dude. Ow, much?  
  
But seriously, that case we worked on? That was hard stuff and I don’t think we ever came up with anything that scary since. Except Lucifer but he’s Lucifer so he just has an auto-win in that department. Between the feral rogue, the ridiculous amount of pixies – fucking pixies – we had to find that Darach, I swear the universe was against us from the beginning.  
  
It was really annoying taking down your uncle after he went feral. I mean, despite what you always say, you wouldn’t have gotten anywhere near him without my Molotov Cocktail. But then it’s all over, and you come out as an alpha; like you weren’t difficult enough to deal with before the alpha status, ugh. But that left us with the six bodies – and counting – and the fucking pixies.  
  
I still laugh thinking about that trap you walked into with the pixies though. You always said to follow your nose, and what do you do. You walk straight into the trap. I told you before and I’m not letting this go, just ‘cause you can track them, doesn’t mean you should forget the other clues. Either way, you still haven’t thanked me for saving your furry ass. And no, I still have yet to figure out what keeps bringing the Queen and her hoards here from Caledonia in the first place. And until I do, we will keep up my promise of getting her home, cause otherwise your pixie chow. No, do not even start the silent treatment again; I had enough of that the first time you did it after I got you back.  
  
You know, we probably wouldn’t have had to wait till the ninth body to stop the Darach if you actually talked back back then and actually helped. I mean, when you first started talking again, you were all ‘Hey something smells like death over here,’ which big red flag. But that was like on our tenth patrol or whatever. Things probably would have gone faster if you actually helped! However, thanks to your fantastic nose, we got there before the police did. They got rid of all the supernatural evidence without even realizing it, pain in my ass. But hey, at least we knew there was something about the blood that Jennifer needed for her weird ritual thing cause of the cops. It was a sorry sight to see when we got there and at the time we totally didn’t know what we were getting into. I mean, remember how I had that long rant when we found out the blood sparkled? I am so glad we have yet to come across any sparkle-piers because if that turns out to be a thing, I am so done with the universe.  
  
Yeah, yeah, keep chuckling Fido, but you can’t tell me with a straight face that you wouldn’t be pissed off too. Oh do not even give me that glower, you know it’s not as intimidating after we had that run in with cupid and I saw your adorable, sensitive side. I am shutting up right now about that. Done. Gone. Vamoosed. Off with my dreams of marrying the perfect strawberry blonde genius that is Lydia. OW! Why is it always violence with you? Is your whole family like this?  
  
Right getting side tracked again. But thanks to that weird sparkle blood, we were able to track her down and take her out. Although I think technically it was your Jesus-class uncle that dealt the final blow right? Whatever, he still creeps me out, and I am so glad that it’s not normal to just pop out of the ground like daisies for you wolves. Heh. We really do make a good team.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr where I flail and post things that hold my attention for more than a minute:  
> princessfanonanona.tumblr.com


End file.
